Reunion to Remember
by propinatio
Summary: She'd sworn to never go back to the town she'd only just managed to get out of. But a high school reunion combined with a pushy friend means Emma Swan is going back. SwanQueenWeek.
1. Chapter 1

Emma leant against the window as she watched the buildings and streetlights fade as they drove out of the city. She looked over to Graham, humming to himself as he drove.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Neither can I." Graham laughed. "Come on! It'll be fun."

"It wasn't fun the last time. Why the hell would I have fun this time?"

"Cause we can get positively wasted!"

"I did that last time anyway." Emma sighed.

"Yeah but you won't have to hide out in the dark room or in the janitors closest."

"Shut up, Graham." Emma grumbled. God she didn't want to go back for this stupid reunion. She'd hated high school when she was there and had vowed to never go back again. But, damn, Graham was convincing. She couldn't even pinpoint the moment he'd changed her mind it had just sort of… happened.

"This is our time, Em. We'll show those cheerleaders and jocks who are the hot people now!" Graham crowed as he turned up the radio. Emma sighed and settled back in the seat, sipping her coffee. It was going to be a long drive but hell would begin when they arrived.

* * *

"Nothing's changed." She said looking around at the town that hadn't aged a day since she'd left with the first chance she'd could. The place seemed to be stuck in time, the shops were still the same. Even Gold's pawnshop still looked creepily empty reminding her of the dare she'd been challenged to complete by sneaking in and stealing the man's cane.

She'd done it, but almost had the crap beaten out of her by a limping, sneering, unnerving man who claimed to own the town.

Good times.

"Did you expect it to?" Graham asked throwing Emma's duffle bag her way. She caught it with a huff as they both made their way up the small path to Granny's Inn. Still unchanged.

"Nah." Emma said with a fond smile. She swung the bag over her shoulder and took off her aviators with a flourish when they entered the inn that was apparently empty. "What now?"

"I dunno. Ring the bell?"

"There isn't a bell." Emma looked around for whoever currently ran the inn, but there was no one around. "Hello?"

She was automatically on edge when a thud sounded from a room behind the counter before a familiar face bounced behind the counter. "Welcome to Granny's! I'm Ruby. What can I do for you?"

Emma turned to Graham and found a matching smile on his face as they took in the tall brunette wearing clothes that barely seemed to cover. "Yeah, we booked two rooms."

"Oh great! Names?" Ruby asked, her eyes giving both of them a once over before nodding as though satisfied with what she saw.

Emma chuckled at the question. "You don't recognise us?"

"Should I?"

Emma laughed loudly at the suspicious look on Ruby's face. "We're here for the reunion."

"You… We went to school together?" Ruby's brow furrowed as she tried to place the gorgeous people in front of her with the jocks and cheerleaders she'd known. They looked familiar but she still couldn't place them.

"Sure did." Graham spoke up, moving to lean on the counter with his charming grin. "Graham Humbert and Emma Swan." Emma's smiled grew as did Ruby's eyes.

"Holy shit." She whispered looking between the two of them. "You guys are hot."

"Even after a four hour car ride with him? I'm flattered. About those rooms…?"

"Oh right. Here are your keys. I'll see you tonight then!" Ruby smiled brightly at them as they turned to the stairs. They'd barely made it out of sight before her phone was out and telling everyone that they wouldn't believe who'd suddenly turned hot after high school.

* * *

Emma flopped down on Graham's bed as he pulled out shirts, held them up then tossed them to an ever growing pile. "Just pick one."

"Emma, you don't understand." He started seriously. Pulling her hands until she was sitting up. "I'm going to walk in there, everyone's going to want me, and I'm going to tell them to fuck off because they all teased me about wanting to live in a forest."

"_I _teased you about living the forest!"

"Yeah, but you would've come with me if I asked. Now look at me. I'm handsome. I'm a detective. And I still have my accent. They're gonna want me."

"God, I liked you better when you had twigs in your hair." Emma groaned falling back on the bed. Graham threw a shirt over her head in retaliation.

"I still hate you for not telling me about them. So what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I dunno. Clothes?" Emma snapped sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just tell me you're not going in your work clothes." Emma looked up at the ceiling without answering. "You are so lucky I know you."

"What? Why?"

Graham rummaged through his suitcase as Emma pushed herself up on her elblows to watch him carefully. He smiled wickedly as he pulled out the cocktail dress he'd got her for her birthday.

"You bastard."

"Come on! You look gorgeous in it. Please, Emma!" Emma tried to stay strong but Graham's wide eyes were a weak point. She held her hand out in defeat as Graham placed the dress reverently in her grasp. "You won't regret it."

"I'm already beginning to."

Graham sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Trust me. We'll look good, get wasted, then leave and never look back. Plus I bet those cheerleaders are now fat, cat ladies." Emma smiled into his shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"It was hell last time, Gray."

"It'll be good this time. I've got your back. And you've got your badge! Just wave that around and everyone will back off."

Emma smirked as she leant away, "Yeah, I do. Shame I can't take my gun. But where the hell would I put it while wearing this thing?"

"In your bra? Ow!" Graham hopped off the bed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Fine, wear you blazer over it. Get ready, you've got an hour."

"Fine!" Emma huffed leaving the room with a smile. "You're getting the first round."

"Heard it's an open bar, thanks to the Mayor."

"Even better!"

"Heard she's hot too!" Emma stopped the door from closing as she turned.

"The Mayor?"

"Yup. And we went to school together."

"Get out."

"No, really. We did. But I'm not telling you who she is. You'll just have to figure it out." Emma pouted while Graham turned his back on her. "Get ready, Swan. You've got people to impress!"

* * *

**AN: Maybe one more chapter after this. Hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's been a while but finally chapter 2 and SQ interaction!**

* * *

"How do I look?" Emma asked twirling as Graham whistled.

"They'll be drooling." He said rising from the bed and flattening down his suit. Emma walked up to him and straightened his tie. Green to match her eyes, he'd said.

"You scrub up nicely, Mr Humbert." She smiled up at him, even with the heels he'd snuck in his bag he still towered above her. The easy smile he sent back spoke volumes, so did the anxiety in his eyes.

"We'll be alright. Won't we, Em?"

"I hope so, Gray." She said leaning her forehead on his chest. "We can leave if it gets too much, right?"

"Yup. I got your back." Graham saluted, dodging the arm set to strike his arm. "I gotta say you look damn good in that dress. It's a shame you don't swing my way."

"I think spin the bottle kinda sorted that out for us." They both shuddered at the memories of their awkward teenage kiss. Afterwards they'd looked at each other said 'no' simultaneously then laughed, and drank more.

Knocking at Graham's door pulled them from their memories. Graham opened it with a smile for Ruby that she missed due to her gaze dropping to the floor then raising. "Hi."

Graham chuckled his eye darting over her own bright red cocktail dress. "Hi, Ruby. Time to go?"

"Sure is. If you're ready."

Graham turned to Emma as she fixed her air in the mirror. "Ready, Princess?" Emma tugged the lapels of her blazer, checking her shoulder holster was hidden. While not necessary she knew from experience one could never be too careful.

"As I'll ever be, Huntsman." Emma smiled linking her arm with Graham's and turning to Ruby at her wolf whistle.

"Hot damn. You too are gonna be talk of the town tonight." She said eyes gliding between them both, not knowing where to rest. "I always thought you too would end up together."

As they walked out of the hall and through the inn Emma and Graham let Ruby tell them all that they'd missed.

Which didn't seem to be much at all.

* * *

_Seven-year-old Emma swung her feet as she sat upon the playground that was meant to be a tower if the fading mural was anything to go by. She tilted her head as she watched the brunet boy her age dart behind trees the pounce at the occasional bush. She watched as he darted closer to her spot while looking toward the water._

_"What are you doing?" She asked as he froze before moving on like she hadn't said anything. "Hey! What are you doing?"_

_Turning to look at her huffed. "I'm hunting." He declared proudly running a hand through his curls finding the twig that had made Emma smile._

_"Hunting what?"_

_"Animals?" He shrugged before crouching back behind his tree._

_Emma bit her lip and pushed her new glasses up her nose. "Can I join?" She asked quietly looking down at her swinging feet._

_"You wanna play with me?" He asked shocked anyone would want to join him._

_Emma nodded vigorously. _

_"Alright you can be the princess."_

_"I don't be a princess stuck in a tower." Emma whined thinking that it might have been a bad idea to join now._

_"I never said you had be in the tower. You can be princess and still hunt." Emma hopped down off the tower and ran over to the boy._

_"You mean it? I can hunt and be a princess." The boy nodded with a grin._

_"You'll need a weapon." He stated searching the ground before rising with a sturdy stick in hand. "Your sword, Princess."_

_Emma grinned taking the stick and swinging it a few times. "If I'm a princess what are you?"_

_"I'm the Graham the Huntsman."_

_"Princess Emma." They smiled widely at each other before Graham grew serious. _

_"Ready to hunt, Princess?"_

_"Lead the way, Huntsman."_

_When Emma's father called out to take her home she came running from the trees. Sticks in her hair, mud over her clothes, and the biggest smile he'd ever seen. It grew when she waved at the Humbert boy whose smile was just as wide, if not wider. _

* * *

Emma kept her back to the wall. If one more grubby hand touched her backside she'd shoot it off. Graham was being tugged around by Ruby who'd decided he was her arm candy for the evening. Emma watched them with a smile as Ruby showed him off delighting in the shocked faces of their former classmates.

Sighing into her beer she barely noticed the woman beside her.

"Everything alright?" Emma turned at the voice. The woman looked familiar, not that Emma could ever forget a woman as gorgeous as her.

"Yeah, just seems there's a case of the grabby hands out tonight." Emma sighed with a small smile noting the dark eyes surveying the room with suspicions.

"Who?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Who grabbed?" The woman's intense gaze shocked Emma. Seemed like she was out for blood.

"Guy who smelled like ocean and seems to have an unhealthy affinity for leather and eyeliner mostly."

"Jones." The woman stated shaking her head. "Immature little roach that one."

Emma laughed before draining her beer.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Regina Mills. M-"

"You're the mayor." Emma interrupted blushing immediately. She had to admit that while she'd looked beautiful as a teen as woman Regina Mills was stunning. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I see you heard of me." The tilted head showed the unsaid question of just what Emma had heard.

"All everyone's talking about is the free bar all thanks to the mayor." Emma smiled. Regina didn't need to know the other comments she'd heard along the way. "Trying to win yourself more votes perhaps?"

"My plan is foiled." Regina declared in good humour as they chuckled. "I don't believe we've met though. I did see you come in with Graham Humbert. Are you his partner by chance?"

"I-I... we... okay this is gonna get complicated. Yes, I'm his partner but not how you think. We work together. And we have met before."

Regina's eyes roved he face once more with a frown. "No, I'm sure I wouldn't forget you." She said mostly to Emma's chest but she was not going complain about that.

"We had chemistry together. And English. And history." Emma delighted as Regina's frown grew as she tried to place her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Emma smiled. "I used to wear glasses. Ah, who am I kidding? You probably didn't even notice me. I'm-"

"Emma Swan." Regina said almost reverently as her eyes softened looking upon her once more. "My, how things change."

Emma chuckled nervously under the scrutiny. "Yeah, I guess so."

Regina took a sip of her wine before grabbing Emma's empty glass from her hands. "Another? It's on me." Regina said with a wink as she sauntered up to the bar. Emma watched her go. Finally allowing her some time alone to acknowledge the butterflies in her stomach since hearing her name.

Apparently her crush in high school was still strong. Possibly stronger.

Fuck.

* * *

**AN: Already got the next chap in the works. **

**Action coming up, the cop kind. Not the sexy kind, sadly.**

**Anyway, review, tell me what you think :)**


End file.
